bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Binding of Isaac (series)
:For other uses, see The Binding of Isaac (disambiguation). The Binding of Isaac, or Isaac, is a roguelike video game series created by Edmund McMillen. The Binding of Isaac The Binding of Isaac is the original game released on September 28, 2011 by Edmund McMillen and Florian Himsl for Microsoft Windows, OS X, and Linux. The story tells about Isaac descending into the unspeakable basement layers under his house for his life, as his mother follows the sacrificial order given by God. Wrath of the Lamb Wrath of the Lamb is a DLC expansion released on May 28, 2012, adding a huge number of new bosses, items, unlockables, enemies, alternate floors, and other new features. The DLC also introduced trinkets and challenges. Before Rebirth is intended, Edmund considers to develop a second expansion beyond Wrath of the Lamb, but the plan is dropped due to limitations from Adobe Flash. Eternal Edition Eternal Edition is a free DLC expansion released on May 5, 2015 by Florian Himsl alone. The expansion features a new mode, a new transformation, a new enemy, a new trinket, "Eternal" champion enemies, a new room type, new unlockables, and a ton of bug fixes. The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth The Binding of Isaac is a remake of the original game and released on November 4, 2014, designed by Edmund McMillen and developed and published by Nicalis. The remake is similar to the original version with Wrath of the Lamb content but contains a mass of new content, including new characters, monsters, bosses, items, unlockables, endings, trinkets, and so on. It also includes some brand-new features, such as the multiplayer mode and seed-input command. The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth TBA The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth † TBA The Binding of Isaac: Repentance TBA The Legend of Bum-bo The Legend of Bum-bo is a puzzle RPG game and a prequel to The Binding of Isaac by Edmund McMillen and James ID, released on November 12, 2019. The Binding of Isaac: Four Souls The Binding of Isaac: Four Souls is a card game adaptation and released on 2018, designed by Edmund McMillen, his wife Danielle McMillen, and Tyler Glaiel. It was put on Kickstarter on June 27th, 2018 with a goal of $50,000 and was successfully funded in under two hours. Merchandise TBA Cameos * In Blade Strangers, Isaac appeared as one of the playable characters. * In Crystal Crisis, Isaac appeared as one of the playable characters. * In Team Fortress 2, the ram horns featured from picking up the Brimstone item were added as an item to promote The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. * In Mew-Genics, one of the cats has a face referencing Isaac. Future On May 15, 2018, Edmund expressed his interest in developing the sequel to The Binding of Isaac some day in the future.The past, present, and future of Isaac - Polygon Trivia * The series' title, along with the story for The Binding of Isaac and Rebirth, is based on the Binding of Isaac, a Biblical story where God asks Abraham to sacrifice his son Isaac. References Category:Games